Talk:Battle in New York 2019/@comment-29547051-20190928003546
This final was a VERY tricky and difficult challenge since my worst fear was having my support team survive while boosting the Main DPS for Deep AoE damage. Went with the strategy I found on Youtube with Artoria support and managed to blast away Roma before he got in any deep hits. Anyway, here is my report over this final challenge quest: 2019 Final challenge quest: Support lv90 ''Artoria Pendragon ''NPlv5 7/10/10 [Jewel Bride MLB] - Thank you "THANATOS" for lending out the support once again! Number of runs before completing: 4 This challenge was Sooo freakin lame at points where I couldn't chain break Roma without sacrificing my DPS's chances to attack. At first, I didn't understand what everyone was saying about the gimmicks to this challenge unless I had to experience it myself. Now I realise there's a pattern to all this, but I needed to make sure I didn't falter with how it was done. First off, its important that you know how this Challenge Quest works since it plays on a technicallity with attacking and defending at the right times. While it's important to get rid of Roma, make sure you at least take out his allies before each turn. Otherwise, he will start giving his allies some special buffs like Healing up, Crit UP, and Pierce Invinciblility. I can't stress this enough to warn everyone that his allies will start to feel like real threats everytime you don't get rid of a Roman. Killing off one of his minions will delay those buffs for a while longer, but it will start to become enevitable once you start defending against their attacks. This is why having a Saber DPS with an AoE NP is critical to this strategy. You'll be killing two birds with one stone when delaying those nasty buffers while also damaging Roma. So the pattern is that whenever a servant attacks Roma, that person receives a {Roman} buff that can be stacked up. For example, if you have Merlin chain break on Roma (4 attacks), then Merlin will receive a {Roman} status for 4 turns. The other gimmick I noticed was that Roma would always target the one's without the {Roman} status since I saw him and his goons attacking Merlin anytime he didn't have any {Roman} status. The {Roman} status has its ups & downs. There is an order on rotation of buffs that occur everytime Roma is active: 1) Healing all- heals all Enemies heal up to 30k, Allies heal up to 3k. 2) NP Power & Charge Up- Gives everyone NP Damage Up, Enemies charge 1 NP tick, Allies receive 30% NP charge. 3) ATK & DEF up- Gives Enemies Defense up, Allies receive Attack Up Rinse & Repeat from step 1 The trick was to have all allies remain with {Roman} status for 1 turn. Anytime Roma would activate his NP and there's no way to defend against it, there's always the {Roman} status that apparantly gives your team a good defense against Roma's attacks, so right before he uses it, have all three of your servants attack Roma. The trickiest part was to have a strong Saber with AoE or ST as DPS with no {Roman} status deal the damage once to Roma. Upon hitting everyone with NP, the DPS will have the status infliction and can barely do anymore damage to Roma until it wears off. The best thing to do is whenever you have your NP ready and charged, you can switch targets away from Roma and allow the title status to wear off until next turn when your DPS has these insane buffs on them. Upon breaking his 1st Health Bar, Roma will drain your team's NP charge and give them all NP Overcharges, which helps you a lot when you have the means of NP charging from your team, but make sure once you have your NP ready, your DPS is off of the {Roman} status; Otherwise the hit against Roma will amount to 0 damage. On his final Health Bar, Roma will start to get a little bit serious with his {Roman} buffs. He will give all of his {Roman}'s buffs like Star Gen Up, NP Gen Up, and all Quick/Arts/Buster Up while Roma is buffed with Invincibility status for 10 attacks. this is a little pain to deal with since you want to have DPS avoid taking on Roma while also dealing with his minions that would attack hard. the key strategy I did for this was having Merlin do some Chain Breaks on Roma to shave away some of his invincibility points while having my two attackers (Nero Bride & Artoria) use their NP to have their {Roman} status for one turn. After taking away his shield and having DPS off of the {Roman} status, unleash the AoE NP on everyone. Remember, if you didn't kill off Roma but killed all of his minions, make sure your DPS doesn't attack him again; Otherwise you will have to wait for maybe 2 or 3 turns (depending on how many times you attacked already) until status wears off. The other gimmicks that I've heard of was with those who Already had the {Roman} status like Nero or Nero Bride. In this challenge quest, she's likely to do minimal damage against Roma. She's good for support, but bad to use against Roma since the status remains active at all times, making all her attacks deal less damages while also getting some defense, leading to a lesser stalemate. The other funny gimmick was how Boudica can receive an immunity buff status in this event alone. I don't know how else she's able to be useful to the team other than her new Strengthening skill to increase damage to all Romans, but I would like to see someone try her out in a working strategy. Overall, this was one of those tricky, situations where I was praying hard that Roma wouldn't kill off my team everytime he had his NP ready. I managed to play it well since reading his strategy.